El juego
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Serie de 5 drabbles escritos para el duelo de Saga vs Aiolos de El Coliseo, del forito Saint Seiya Yaoi. G, AU, Saga/Aiolos, so YAOI!, ñoñez máxima en toda su expresión.


**Título:** 'El juego'  
**Resumen:** Colección de 5 drabbles escritos rápidamente para el duelo de El Coliseo  
**Clasificación:** ¿G, I believe?  
**Advertencias:** AU, probable OoC, ñoñez máxima y creo que fluff. ¿Crack? Maybe a little.  
**Tipo:** AU, romance, slice of life. Ñoñez.  
**Pareja Principal:** Saga x Aiolos

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy  
**Razón:** Duelo de El Coliseo. La imperiosa necesidad de empezar a escribir algo otra vez.  
**Estado:** Completo  
**Nº de Palabras:** 2.274 en total.  
**Última actualización:** 11/12/2013

* * *

**'El juego'**

(Serie de cinco drabbles)

_**1. Lunes**__ (492 palabras)_

Saga resopla, agita la cabeza para despejarse el rostro de cabellos húmedos con sudor, expande el tórax; toma aire por la nariz y vuelve a resoplar. Se seca la frente con el brazo y casualmente, como si no llevase varios minutos trotando, mira por sobre su hombro: lejos, varios metros más atrás, apenas vislumbra una figura que se mueve, aparentemente, con extremada lentitud.

Sacude la cabeza; no recuerda cómo comenzó ese intrincado sistema de competencias que llevan, pero está completamente seguro de que fue idea de Aiolos. Saga tampoco logra recordar porqué fue que le pareció buena idea hasta que se le viene a la mente la imagen desenfocada de la espalda sudorosa de Aiolos. No recuerda más que eso con detalle, el resto de imágenes de esa noche es una transición vertiginosa de escenas que no permanecen más que la milésima parte de un segundo en su cabeza, insuficiente para hacerle recordar más.

Alza la cabeza y no muy lejos, ve que asoma la meta. Sonríe, ya seguro de que la victoria es suya y esto de las competencias vuelve a parecerle una magnífica idea. Sobre todo, si Aiolos continúa eligiendo pruebas en las que claramente no puede superarlo. Para Saga ya es costumbre levantarse todos los días temprano, antes de clases, y correr una, dos horas si así lo desea. Es natural, siente el cuerpo liviano haciéndolo y recorrer los últimos diez metros no le cuesta esfuerzo alguno. Inhala satisfecho y se sienta sobre el césped, sin despegar los ojos de la figura que aún se anuncia lejana.

¿Por qué Aiolos se habría creído capaz de ganarle una maratón? Saga tuerce la boca cuando lo ve con más nitidez, minutos después. Le parece que Aiolos pesa una tonelada, con su trote pesado y apenas levantando los pies; de pronto se acuerda del caminar cansino de los leones africanos. Concluye que jamás podría vencerlo en algo que signifique cargar su peso corporal por mucho tiempo: no debe ser fácil arrastrar cuarenta kilómetros todo ese musculo, con el torso brillando bajo el sol, despojado de la playera que una hora antes lo escondía y que ahora le cubre la cabeza al otro griego.

_'Malditos luchadores'_, murmura entre dientes, pasando saliva. Luego sonríe, sabiendo que si las cosas siguen así, tendrá mucha de esa piel tostada a su disposición.

Son casi cinco minutos los que pasan entre ese momento y el momento en que Aiolos se desploma junto a él, enterrando la nariz en la hierba.

— Gané.

Saga siente la necesidad de recalcar algo bastante obvio. Cómo para que no quepa duda alguna. Aiolos rueda, tratando de respirar mejor y arruga las cejas, optando por ignorar a Saga.

— No siento las piernas — resopla y explota en carcajadas, tratando de sacudir el calambre que le sube por los muslos. Saga, entonces, quiere saber por qué eligió semejante prueba, sabiendo que no tenía las condiciones para vencerlo. Aiolos simplemente se encoge de hombros — Quería intentarlo.

_**2. Martes **__(500 palabras)_

El día siguiente, la prueba es su elección. Lógicamente, elige algo en lo que sabe que no podrá ser derrotado.

Va por Aiolos a las ocho de la tarde, cuando recién termina el entrenamiento del equipo de lucha. El muchacho vibra, lleno de la adrenalina que el deporte le entrega sin excepción y Saga está completamente seguro de su victoria. Una más y puede decir que la competencia es suya.

La excitación de Aiolos por descubrir de qué se trata la prueba va desvaneciéndose poco a poco cuando empieza a reconocer el camino que toman por el campus. Se apaga completamente cuando sus ojos suben por el arco que tiene enfrente y se detiene en las letras doradas que lo coronan.

_'Biblioteca'_

— ¿Estás bromeando?

Saga niega e, internamente, canta victoria. Buscan una mesa alejada, cerca del ala que reza _'Autoayuda'_. Aiolos refunfuña con cada paso, hasta que alguien tiene la decencia de chistarle y hacerle callar. Se desploma en la silla que enfrenta a Saga y rueda los ojos ante la expresión de satisfacción del otro.

Saga saca un cuaderno y un lápiz de la mochila y escribe en la primera hoja que encuentra en blanco.

_'Apuesto que no puedes estar treinta minutos tranquilo. Y sentado. Y sin hablar'_

Le hace gracia el gesto de horror en la cara de Aiolos. Treinta minutos debe parecerle una eternidad. Aiolos le arrebata el lápiz y el cuaderno con más violencia de la necesaria.

_'¿Cuánto?'_

Saga no lo piensa demasiado. Saca el celular, pone la alarma y lo deja en silencio y con el vibrador activado.

_'Dos horas'_

_'Te odio'_

_'Y estar despierto.'_ Aiolos intenta arrebatarle el lápiz para contestar pero Saga se lo impide y añade, _'Esto cuenta como hablar'._

Aiolos resopla y Saga esconde una sonrisa mientras saca un libro de la mochila; afortunadamente, puede estudiar y ganarle a Aiolos al mismo tiempo.

En la hora y media que pasa a continuación, Saga alza la cabeza del libro únicamente para cerciorarse de que Aiolos no se haya dormido. En cada ocasión se topa con una perforante mirada azul que no se pierde ninguno de sus movimientos. Se empieza a poner nervioso. Nunca, jamás, en todos los años que conoce al otro griego, ha visto a Aiolos tranquilo y callado por más de quince minutos.

Quedan cinco minutos y Saga cae en la desesperación. Está perdiendo en su propio juego y no le agrada. Se enfrasca en una batalla de miradas con Aiolos y de pronto, una sonrisa llena de soberbia se cruza por el rostro del moreno. Momentos después el teléfono vibra y Aiolos alza los puños, silenciosamente declarándose ganador.

— No puedo creer que hagas esto todos los días — susurra Aiolos, acercándose ligeramente sobre la mesa — Salgamos de aquí, antes que me dé algo.

— ¿Cómo…?

Saga necesita saber cómo lo logró, porque en su lógica, lo que acaba de suceder sigue siendo imposible. La sonrisa de Aiolos se ensancha.

— Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo, decían en mi pueblo.

_**3. Miércoles**__ (496 palabras)_

Saga rueda los ojos ante la simpleza de Aiolos.

— ¿Una competencia de comida?

— Ajá — Aiolos se estira y cruza los dedos tras la nuca — Ahora mismo.

Es la hora del almuerzo. La cafetería está al tope de actividad. Una competencia allí, a esas horas, dejará de ser sólo una competencia entre ellos. Pronto, todo el alumnado estaría rodeándolos y echándole porras para vencer al monarca indiscutido de la facultad: Aiolos, el devorador de tortitas.

— No puedo creer que tengan un cartel con tu nombre. Aiolos se carcajea, sabiendo que no puede negarse. Es su turno para elegir la prueba y esta, claramente, es una que no puede perder. Su orgullo universitario está en juego y si hay algo que valora Aiolos, es estatus como líder competitivo dentro del campus. Saga suspira y Aiolos lo interpreta inmediatamente como la aceptación del reto. Da un chiflido que cruza la cafetería y minutos después, Aiolia aparece entre las mesas con dos bandejas cargadas de tortitas en cada mano. Tiene la risa en los labios y Saga da por hecho que ya se están corriendo apuestas entre los estudiantes.

No pasan más de diez minutos entre que el hermano de Aiolos deja las bandejas en la mesa y la gente empieza a reunirse a su alrededor. Para entonces, Saga ya lleva cinco tortitas en el estómago y la seguridad de que nunca volverá a comer una en su vida. Aiolos lleva diez.

Los gritos de aliento del público está a su favor, como si existiese un acuerdo tácito de apoyar siempre al retador. Todos saben que el record de Aiolos es difícil de romper; treinta tortitas en treinta minutos.

— ¿Dónde metes todo eso? — pregunta, entre mascada y mascada. Aiolos se encoge de hombros.

— Estoy creciendo — contesta, riendo y mordisqueando feliz una nueva tortita. Le brilla el azúcar en la mirada.

— Llevas veintinueve años creciendo, Aiolos.

La risa de Aiolos es una risa contenta, infantil y no es que le sorprenda, pero Saga encuentra medianamente asombroso que comer tortitas sea algo que lo haga tan feliz. Mira la que tiene en la mano y no logra entenderlo. Él podría perfectamente vivir sin ver otra en lo que le queda de vida.

Diez tortitas después, Saga siente que si da otro mordisco, devolverá todas las tortitas que se ha comido y todo lo que comió la semana anterior también. La cabeza le da vueltas y los gritos de aliento se van transformando paulatinamente en gruñidos, especialmente de aquellos que apostaron la mesada a su favor. Los vítores declarando la victoria de Aiolos comienzan a hacerse escuchar y Saga se niega a darse por vencido.

— Tortita número cuarenta — anuncia Aiolia a viva voz y tres, cuatro mordidas después, la tortita número cuarenta es historia.

Saga se da por vencido. Principalmente, por una cosa de supervivencia. Arroja su tortita numero diecisiete lejos y corre lo más rápido que puede al baño más cercano, con los aplausos y felicitaciones a Aiolos retumbándole en los oídos.

_**4. Jueves.**__ (329 palabras)_

La última clase del jueves en la mañana es la única clase que comparte con Aiolos. Saga envidia que tras comerse cuarenta tortitas y una pizza a la cena, parezca como si nada. Él no ha podido comer nada desde la competencia del día anterior y cada vez que siente algún aroma dulzón, el estómago le da vueltas.

Aiolos lo mira con simpatía, torciendo las cejas en un gesto tenue que acusa algo de culpabilidad y le acerca el termo con té. Le aparta los mechones de la frente con la punta de los dedos, hasta que recuerda que se supone que no debe hacerlo y retira la mano con reticencia. Saga gruñe por lo bajo y maldice la estúpida competencia en la que están enfrascados.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es la prueba de hoy? — pregunta, sentándose en el puesto de al lado.

Saga había olvidado que le correspondía elegir el reto ese día. Resopla, fastidiado.

— No quiero hacer nada hoy, Aiolos.

— Pero…

— Déjame morir en paz, Aiolos.

— Dos contra uno, Saga. Estoy ganando.

Saga gruñe y justo cuando pretende mandar al demonio a Aiolos, el profesor anuncia que les tiene los resultados del examen. No es una idea muy brillante, pero le sirve para salir al paso.

— La mejor nota gana.

Muy sencillo, ningún esfuerzo. A Saga le parece una prueba maravillosa, sin embargo, espera las objeciones que con toda seguridad tendrá Aiolos; sus notas nunca han sido excepcionalmente buenas.

— Está bien.

Nada. Ninguna refutación, ninguna queja. Casi como si…

— Con eso estás reprobando, Aiolos.

…Estuviese seguro de que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganarle. Aiolos se encoge de hombros y mira la nota de Saga estirando un poco el cuello. Una sonrisa orgullosa le surca los labios.

— Con eso estás eximiéndote, Saga. — Saga suspira. Podría reprocharle a Aiolos su rendimiento pero sabe que cumplir con los entrenamientos que exige su beca y mantener un promedio mínimo de notas ya es estrés suficiente.

— Te ayudaré a estudiar la próxima vez.

_**5. Viernes**__ (457 palabras)_

Es viernes en la tarde, se acaban las clases de la semana y están empatados. Quien gane la prueba de ese día, gana la competencia de la semana y todos los derechos que ello implica. Para ser objetivos, habían decidido que la quinta competencia sería siempre la misma: lucha. Saga aceptó sin muchos preámbulos y Aiolos sabía que estar en el equipo no le aseguraba nada; llevaba al menos tres años intentando que Saga se uniese al equipo, sin embargo, las prioridades de Saga estaban con los estudios y no daba su brazo a torcer al respecto.

El lugar, también, siempre es el mismo; el cuarto de Saga. Kanon nunca estaba en casa los viernes y tenían todo el lugar para ellos dos.

La música recorre los cuartos sin molestar a nadie y cuando termina la cuarta canción, Aiolos grita _'¡Ya!'_ y se enfrascan en una competencia de llaves y estrangulaciones por al menos veinte minutos. En un giro inesperado, Saga derriba a Aiolos y lo sujeta con fuerza, con una llave de la que sabe que el moreno puede zafarse con un mínimo esfuerzo. Sorprendentemente, Aiolos no se libera.

La cuenta llega a tres y Saga se aleja frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Gané?

Aiolos ríe suave y se quita el sudor de la cara con la camiseta. Gatea hasta la mesita de noche y destapa las dos cervezas que dejó allí minutos antes.

— Felicitaciones — murmura, entregándole una de las cervezas a Saga y tomando un trago de la suya.

Saga bebe con sospecha. Observa a Aiolos tararear distraído la canción que toca la radio y lo adivina sin mucho esfuerzo. Saga no está muy seguro de cómo sentirse. Debería estar feliz y regodeandose con su premio.

— ¿Me dejaste…?

Aiolos lo interrumpe antes, jalándolo de la camiseta hasta que les chocan las narices y se respiran en la boca.

— Una semana es demasiado tiempo, Saga.

Saga sonríe; es una eternidad.

— Fue idea tuya.

— Haz que valga la pena.

Saga no necesita más desafío. Deja de sentirse contrariado y hará lo que le corresponde, disfrutar su victoria. Cuando besa a Aiolos, le sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos. Se toma su tiempo, le toca bajo la playera, dentro del pantalón. Despacio, haciendo valer cada segundo; tratando de llenar cada vacío que quedó cuando, durante la semana, quiso hacerlo y no pudo. Aiolos se deja hacer, luchando por controlar la ansiedad que brota en cada gemido.

Es parte del trato. Y Saga agradece haber tenido suficiente cerveza en el cuerpo aquel día para haber aceptado sin rechistar. La semana se le hace increíblemente larga pero cada viernes, sagradamente, agradece cada segundo de tortura. Especialmente cuando Aiolos gime y se retuerce bajo él como si su lengua le quemara la piel.

**~FIN~**

_PS: It's so nice to be back! T.T_


End file.
